I Missed You
by IfYouLoveSomeoneYouTellThem
Summary: Set in the first week of the marriage bubble. Jackson and April talk about how much they miss each other when their at work. Just some Japril fluff to help everyone.


**AN:** Hi guys this is just a fluff one shot from one shot series that I have fixed a few typos on and changed a few things. I re posted this because I after tonight's episode that we all need just a bit of fluff.

So here it is. Oh and this is set in the marriage bubble.

Any mistakes are mine. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

He is dead on his feet when he enters his bedroom after a long day a the hospital, his body completely worn out. Jackson toes off his shoes, as a smile pulls at his lips at the sight of his wife fast asleep in their bed.

Wife, April is his wife he still can't get over that. Him, Jackson Avery has a wife, the same man who once thought that he would never settle down and have a family, but now that he was with April, he wanted it all with her.

It had only been a week and half since they had gone to Lake Tahoe and gotten married and he had never been happier.

The only problem that Jackson had with the whole thing was that he couldn't take his wife out and show her off like all good husbands were meant to, he wanted to shout it from the roof tops that April Kepner was finally his.

Jackson knew that it was too soon for them to go public out of respect for Matthew and Stephanie feelings after what they had done to them not that he regretted the result, he had the woman he loved and she was his for good now. He just regretted the way that he had hurt them and he knew April felt the same way.

Jackson also knew that April wasn't ready them to find out about what had happened. He knew why the had to keep it a secret but that didn't mean that it didn't frustrate him, keeping the charade up at the hospital was killing him. Having to pretended to not want anything to do with each other, not been able to touch her whenever he wanted. Or to be near her in anyway. He was also having a lot of trouble keep his hands off of his wife but at the hospital he had to and it was killing him.

April lets out a small sound in her sleep breaking Jackson out of his thoughts and drawing his full attention back to her. She is in one of his old shirts and her red hair is spared out behind her on the white pillows like a halo. April has one of her small hands tucked under her chin and the other resting by her side.

Jackson takes a minute just to stand there and watch her, man how he had missed her today. Sure he had seen her a few times across the room and he had wanted to go to her. But he had wanted to go her even more when he saw her sitting all alone at lunch but he knew he couldn't and it had killed him but knew it was for the best and it was what April wanted.

Jackson strips down to his boxers before climbing into bed next to her wife pulling her into to his arms. He loved having her in his arms, she was always so soft, warm and she always smelt so amazingly good. He also loved having her that close. April was his whole world and when she was in his arms he felt as if he could keep her safe, from all the bad that he knew the world was capable of.

After placing a kiss on her bare shoulder where her/his shirt had slipped down. Jackson buries his nose just behind April's ear and breathes her in her sweet scent as he marvels in the fact that this wonderful woman is his.

Before he met April, he never believed in true love, soul mates and that whole concept of 'the one'. But now as he holds this beautifully amazing woman, that he loves with all of his heart in his arms, he wonders how he never believed in all of those things before.

He then places a kiss behind her ear and then buries his head in the crook of her neck. Jackson didn't mean to wake her but when he feels her body start to shift in his arms and her breathing start to change, he can't help the smile that starts to spread across his face.

"Hey, your home" April tells him as she shifts and Jackson loosens his grip so that she could turn in his arms.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he tells her as he places a kiss on top of April's head which was now buried in the crook of his neck with one of her arms thrown over his whist and her legs tangled with his. "It's okay, how was your day?"

"It was alright, I missed you through" April pulled back so that she could look him in the eye, when she could she gave him a funny look and said "Really? you saw me at lunch"

"Yeah, but I couldn't talk to you or kiss you or touch you or just be near you, so yeah I missed you. Didn't you miss me?" Jackson asked as a pout formed on his lips.

"Of course I missed you, I missed you all day when I couldn't be near you but we both know that it has to be this way even through it sucks"

"I know, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it through."

"Hey I never said that I liked it.

"I know sweetheart but it's what we have to do, hopefully we won't have to keep it up for too much longer right?" Jackson asked after placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"A few more weeks at the lest, but you know what?" A small pout again forms on his lips at those words.  
"That sucks, but what?"

"I know it does but I kinda like being the only ones that know, it's like we're in our own little marriage bubble and it's kinda sexy"

"Mmm it is sexy that I have you all to myself. I just wish that it didn't mean that would have to miss you as much as I do." He told her as pulled her body so that she again had her head resting in the crook of his neck and body was laying on his. Jackson then started to run his hand gently up and down April's back.

"I know how you feel Jackson, I miss you all the time too. But it will be over before we know it and I'll always be here when you get home."

"That is one of the best reasons I have, I'll put up with anything as long as I get to come home to you."

"Me too."

Five minutes of comfortable silents later April lets out a yawn.

"You sleepy Babe?" Jackson asks before moving his head so that he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Mmm"

"Go to sleep then Babe, I'll be here when you wake up, I love so much and I'm so glad that you are my wife, I hope you know that"

"I do and I love you too Jackson so much and I so happy that you are my husband, you go to sleep as well I know that you have had a long day."

"I am, good night"

"Night" April told him as her eyes slipped shut and few minutes later Jackson felt her breathing even out and her heart rate change to a slower beat. It was only then did he let his own eyes fall shut and let sleep over come him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave me a Review.**


End file.
